Harry Potter and Life Ever After
by jkrfan223
Summary: Harry and Hermione along with the remaining Weasleys have made it through the second wizarding war and this story starts out when harry comes back from talking in the heads office follows cannon for most of the time will change just a little rated high just in case. i plan this to be a novel all ships are cannon and kids are cannon.
1. A Fallen Hero

A Fallen Hero

Harry was walking back to the Great Hall when he finally realized he was tired, more like exhausted. He had been awake since he was at Shell Cottage, before breaking into Gringotts. When he got to the Great Hall a wave of different emotions flooded his mind. There was a feeling of relief, but also a feeling of great pain and sorrow for those who had died, _"for him",_ or this is what his mind had told him anyways. The feeling of relief came from knowing that Tom Riddle, Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or the dark lord (as called by his followers) was gone forever. He also felt pain for the loss of the last father figure he had (Reamus) and how his son (Teddy) would grow up without parents just like he had. He vowed that Teddy would be loved at least by him. His feelings of sorrow were for the people who had died during the battle that were his friend or in Fred's case a brother.

Harry stood there and let these feelings overwhelm him. He stood there in the doorway (or what use to be a doorway) to the Great Hall and stared not at any specific in shock at what happened. He came to his senses that he was starring so he turned to leave and spotted Ginny, his beautiful Ginny then everything went dark as he felt his knees fall from underneath him.

Ginny stood there looking at Fred's body still in shock that her brother was laying there an empty shell that use to contain a happy and funny person and a pure soul. She wanted to cry, but it was just too hard. She just couldn't accept that her always lively brother laid cold and lifeless right there in front of her. While she waited until she could accept that Fred was gone she started to thinking. She didn't want to think the thoughts that came to her but they did anyway. She thought that Harry had abandoned her while he was hiding in the woods with his best friend and having fun. But then she remembered something about him, he seemed skinner then she had remembered. He also shook with what she felt as fear but didn't know for sure. She also felt little dips in his skin under his shirt when she had hugged her in the room of requirement. She would have to ask about those when she saw him again. Then she remember that he had supposedly died and Voldemort had made a sad and crying Hagrid (a half-giant) carry Harry up to the castle from the forbidden forest in his arms. Then she remembered being pulled into the Great Hall by her mother and father after a noise of utter horror. Then all of a sudden there were people running into the Hall after them saying "it's a miracle" others saying "he did it again" and "how is it possible". She wondered what had happened that made them say such things until she heard someone yell "Harry is alive and has deceived the Dark Lord". She then saw a killing curse fly past her and on to the floor causing the floor to explode where it landed. She turned and there standing in front of her was Bellatrix Lastrange she blocked then countered for a few minutes before Luna and Hermione came to her aid. Bellatrix held against all three of them. When one of Bellatrix's killing curses just missed her face, she had felt the power behind the curse and felt the heat, it sent chills down her back and she froze on the spot. Her mother saw the curse that had just missed her only daughters face and became enraged with anger. Her mother (Molly) came up and started dueling for a minute before she yelled with all her fury, anger and most of all love, for her daughter, "NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH", and cast a non-verbal killing curse and Bellatrix fell. She was dead before she had hit the floor she had been laying on. The next thing that Ginny remembered was Harry running into the Great Hall Voldemort was casting wild curses everywhere as he followed Harry none of them had an effect on the person the curses were aimed at. Harry then turned around and cast a blue light from his wand as Voldemort cast a killing curse at the same time, the spells collided and were pushed back and forth between the two duelers. Eventually the killing curse rebounded on Voldemort killing him. Harry was swarmed by people and death eaters were disapperating to avoid capture in the aftermath of the battle. Ginny was remembering these things when she turned around and saw Harry. She was about to walk over to him when all of a sudden his eyes rolled back into his head and fell to the floor.

Ron and Hermione stood in the Great Hall with the Weasley family. Nobody said anything, nobody was even crying. The family just stood there standing and starring at the lifeless body in front of them, the body of Fred Weasley. Hermione stood there holding a shocked and speechless Ron; she stood there trying to keep him from falling over. Fleur held Bill with all the energy she had left. Charlie stood there looking, and Percy was shocked but stood there trying to think of how to ask for forgiveness. George sat there not thinking just in shock of a piece of himself had died in front of his eyes, and now was laying there dead. George was comforted by Mrs. Weasley (Molly) and Mr. Weasley (Arthur). Or at least they tried to calm him down to no avail. Ron was for his brothers, sister, and his parents but he was mostly concerned for Hermione. He was in love with her and he was too much of a git to notice his love for her or her love for him. Not until the heat of the battle did he act on his feeling for his Hermione. He couldn't believe that she had the same feelings for him as he had for her. He also couldn't believe that they had lived in a tent and an old house full of dark magic for nine months and never noticed it or even when they were still at Hogwarts, he had acted really stupid then. They had known each other for seven years starting when she walked into their compartment on the Hogwarts express looking for Neville's toad, Trevor, and had mentioned that he had dirt on his nose. He smiled on the inside at the memory but couldn't make it to the surface to show it.

Hermione stood there thinking about how Fred had made fun of her but now that she looked back on it she realized that it was actually pretty funny. While she thought about these things she realized that she had kissed the man of her dreams, and it was the man she had loved since her fourth year at Hogwarts. Yes she had went to the Yule ball with Viktor Krum but that was only because she was mad at Ron for the things he said about her not having a date. She loved him as a friend since the troll incident in their first year, but now she had kissed him, and come to think of it, she had kissed him during a battle. She thought it was romantic but it now it scared her to death. As she was thinking al these things she felt a tear fall from her eye. She didn't know whether it was a tear of happiness or of sorrow. She turned to Ginny trying to comfort her best friend. Ginny was just turning around to look at the entrance of the Great Hall when Hermione saw what Ginny had seen, Harry falling to the floor.

4


	2. Love & Dreams

Chapter 2

Ginny let out a gasp and started sprinting toward the entrance to the Great Hall. Ron and the rest of the Weasleys turned around and watched what happened. Harry was laying on the floor, glasses shattered and Ginny yelling for help on the floor next to him when everyone in the hall turned to see who was yelling. Then all at once it seemed like the whole hall seemed to rush to his aid. Ginny lay over his body protecting him from any spells that someone might try and use to heal him. By the time Hermione and the Weasleys got to them madam Pomfry had come into the hall. She turned to professor McGonagall and she let out a loud bang from the end of her wand. Harry had now been in state he was for about five minutes. Everyone went silent, at the sound that had echoed through the Great Hall, and let the staff of Hogwarts though the crowd of people. When they got through, Ginny slid off Harry to let Pomfry do her job. Ginny however didn't let go of Harry's hand. Pomfry did a few spells and muttered something to McGonagall. People seemed to take this as a bad sign. McGonagall raised her wand to her throat and whispered _sornus._

"Harry has passed out to shock and complete exustion, people need to leave him alone and I need to speak with Miss Granger and Ronald Weasley." McGonagall said softly.

Ginny let out a sigh of relief that Harry was going to be alright. But what had caused him to go into shock and how fast would he recover? And when he woke would he want to see her or would he want to be left alone? Would he even like her after nine months of not seeing her while on the run? But what if he was alone when he woke up? He would feel abandoned and he didn't deserve to feel like that. She knew she was his ex-girlfriend but he needed someone. She figured that Ron and Hermione would be there for him but they were together. So they would be distracted by each other. Just the idea of him feeling abandoned made her stay with him while George decided to pick him up and take him up to the Gryffindor tower. George was able to pick Harry up with ease because Harry had lost so much weight in the nine months he was on the run from Voldemort and the ministry. It kind of scarred Ginny he had lost so much weight. She wondered if that had anything to do with him passing out. When they got to the portrait of the fat lady the entrance to the common room was opened.

"No password needed for such loyal Gryffindor's" she said with a concerned look.

When they got inside Bill and Charlie decided to make sure that no one else would be able to follow the family into the tower so they could have privacy from the many people who were outside the portrait hole. Bill being a well-known curse breaker and having the scar that greyback had given him last year. Charlie being a dragon trainer had muscles from his line of work that made him look menacing to say the least. Those two were able to scare the people away that were bothering the fat lady. When they came back through the portrait hole, they saw Ginny sitting in a corner, crying her heart out and hiding her face from the world.

"Ginny" asked Bill," is there anything wrong" he paused and pondered the question and continued with, "other than the obvious?"

She replied with tears still flowing down her face "Harry... was dead… and I hadn't told him that I cared about him so much. I hated him this last year for what he did to me."

"Wait" said Charlie, "what do you mean you cared so much about him and why did you hate him?"

Ginny stopped crying and thought about what she had just said. She was horrified that she had just told her brothers. She forgot that they didn't know about her and Harry. They gave her a look of concern. "Well…um…we…were kind of…dating last year and… he kind of… broke… up with… me when he left last summer." She flinched at the thought of her brothers beating Harry up as soon as he woke up from whatever state he was in.

"Why did he break up with you" asked Bill as calm as he could. This was pretty calm according to Ginny.

"Well I don't exactly know" she said with a questioning tone. With that Bill stood up abruptly and headed for the dormitory that Harry was in. Ginny stood up just as fast and chased after Bill, but Charlie grabbed her arm as she was about to leave.

"He isn't going to hurt him" Charlie said with knowing look. "He is just going to be there when he wakes up and ask him about it when he is ready to talk about it in the meantime he will just stare at him and think of ways to kill him if he did it for a bad reason. But knowing Harry he will have a reason right?

Ginny replied with a sigh and nodded she really wanted to know the real reason Harry had broken up with her. She headed up to her dormitory and lay down and started to drift off to sleep. Just as her eyes were closing she heard a gut wrenching scream from the dorm above her. She sat straight up and got out of bed and headed for the source of the noise. When she got to the room that the screams were coming from she looked inside to see Harry. She just stood there staring at him. He was lying in his bed twisted in the sheets and sweat was pouring down his face and his pajamas were stuck to him by the sweat that was running down his body. She stood there in the door way till Hermione, the first one to recognize the scream, who was followed by the rest of the Weasleys followed her in. Hermione stood next to the bed trying to wake him up. Then Ron came up beside the side of Harry's bed and pulled his wand out with a hint of annoyance as he muttered something inaudible.

"What the Hell are you doing" screamed Ginny looked appalled at her brother as she pulled her own wand and pointed her wand out and took Ron's wand with a flick of hers.

"I am saving him from himself" replied Ron as if he had done this several times before. "He will eventually reach for his wand and if it is within reach he will find it and will cast a spell against himself. We don't even know what spell it is he casts, but whatever it is it has a nasty punch to it. He held his hand out for his wand.

"What spell were you going to cast on him" Ginny asked as she handed the wand back to him. She was starting to feel sorry that she accused her brother of trying to hurt Harry his best friend.

"A body-bind curse it keeps him from grabbing his wand and hurting himself or someone else, he would never forgive himself if he hurt someone other than himself." Replied Ron

"First let me try something?" Said Ginny as she walked toward Harry's side. He was still screaming when she went over to him.

All at once Ron and Hermione stepped in front of her to prevent her from getting any closer to him. "Don't even try, we let him go the first time but he about killed himself, he would of but Hermione noticed and got a shield charm up in time. But the spell still did damage, he has a nasty scar from the spell." Said Ron sadly.

Hermione cast the curse and then muted his screams so they didn't have to yell over him. "Can I go over to him now" asked Ginny with a hint of desperation that didn't go unnoticed by either of the Weasley parents.

"Yes" replied Ron cautiously "but be careful he has broken the body bind before and it wasn't pretty he was worse than when we _first_ put him in it." He still was a bit nervous when she walked over with so much confidence.

Ginny stepped toward the bed and reached out to Harry. As soon as she touched him he broke the body bind and the muting charm. Once that happened Ginny jumped at the noise that came from his throat. She then recognized the scream and realized what he was dreaming about. She went right up to him and started to stroke his hair and was whispering non-sense to him to try and calm him down. As soon as she started moving her hand along his face he stopped screaming and fell into a deep sleep.

"Well that never happened before?" said Hermione with a questioning look at Ginny and back at Harry.

Ginny was trying to think of a way to get him to stay asleep, because every time she stopped moving he would start tossing and turning in his sleep. Then she thought _what if I tell him that I'm safe and that he is safe and that I need to go to sleep._ She did this, just barely above a whisper, trying to get up and go to bed. She stood up to leave and go to bed when she was stopped by Hermione while Ron just starred at her. "What?" Ginny asked.

"What did you just do?" asked Hermione as she looked at Harry again. "We could never get him to shut up in the tent but you walk up and just touch him and he sleeps just fine." Ron looked puzzled and rather upset.

"I would ask him what the dreams were about when I came ba…" he stopped before he could reveal any more to his mother and sister who if they found out would probably kill him right there. His mother was looking at him with a stare that he thought that she could see what he was about to say but let him continue. "Anyway" he continued "he would never tell me what they were about."

"I have a guess but I'm not sure?" said Ginny thinking about it again.

"Well" said Ron "out with it." Ginny shook her head.

"No, I can't it's not my dream so if he wants to tell you about them he will tell you in time. Hermione gave her a knowing look and dragged Ron out of the room with her. Once Hermione was done talking to Ron she walked in and pulled Ginny aside.

"What did you say to him?" Hermione asked. She wanted to know what Ginny thought his dream was that made him scream.

"I told him that I was safe and that he was safe and that _**he**_ was gone, I told him he would be alright and that I needed to go to bed" said Ginny.

Hermione turned to Ginny her mouth agape. "Do you know what that means?" She asked with a look of awe that covered her concern for her best friend.

"No, what do you mean?" Ginny asked with a mist of confusion around her head.

Hermione answered "that means he must be dreaming about you dying sometime where he could of saved you or saw it happen, but he lived through it" she thought for a second "that would explain the screaming, and why you're the only one who can comfort him when he won't wake up."

All of a sudden there was a scream from the room that Harry was staying in. Ginny ran into the room and went over to Harry. She was confused, she had talked to him and got him to sleep soundly, or at least for about five minutes. She cast the muting charm so they could think about what to do now. She walked over and started to stroke his hair again and talked comforting words into his ear. Harry stopped screaming and went back into his deep sleep. Mrs. Weasley was conflicted she wanted to help Harry but she didn't want her daughter to sleep with him when she didn't even know if they liked each other. That could be awkward for harry. He would wake up to find Ginny lying next to him. But from all the signs it was only Ginny that could calm him down, she figured this was only a trait of love. She decided that since he was asleep nothing could happen. "Ginny if any of us are going to get any sleep you will have to stay with Harry" she said with a hesitant look in her eyes, all the Weasley boys jumped and starred at her all mouths hanging open.

"She will not if I have anything to do with it" said Ron looking appalled at the thought of his best friend sleeping with his sister.

"Oh be quiet Ron, Harry is asleep and the only one who can wake him up is himself they will be fine. And Ginny if I find out anything happened even remotely close to _touchy-feely_ I will, and I mean this, ground you to your room for the whole summer you will only come out to eat. Ginny smiled at her mother while all the Weasley boys excluding Mr. Weasley rolled their eyes and left the room. When Ginny climbed into Harry's bed and touched him he reached and wrapped his arms around didn't loosen his grip around her. She now knew that Harry cared for her and at that thought she smiled slyly and laughed to herself.

While Ginny was getting settled in bed with Harry, Mrs. Weasley ran to the kitchen to get some water to wash Harry's face that was covered in sweat. When she came back Hermione was the only one in the room. Ginny was already asleep and was still smiling slyly. Mrs. Weasley laughed at her daughter's sense of humor towards her brothers. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were still wiping a little bit of sweat away from Harry's face when his eyes opened for a brief second, Hermione saw that his eyes were completely dilated. She mentioned this to Mrs. Weasley and it concerned the both of them and they decided to ask Madam Pomfry about it tomorrow. By the time that molly got to bed that morning it was almost four in the morning. She lay down and started to think about her day and how in some retrospect. But in other regards it was one of the hardest days of her life. And with that thought she started to cry and fell asleep crying.


	3. A New Day A New Era

**Chapter 3**

It was twelve-thirty when Ginny woke up the next morning. She was exhausted from yesterday's events. It was a minute or two before she realized where she was, she was now in her own bed and not with Harry, and the last place she remembered being. She wondered if she had dreamt that Harry loved her or if someone had moved her while she was asleep. She wondered if it was one of her brothers who had moved her. Though she couldn't think of how they would have pulled her from his grip, she remembered that she had felt protected in his vise like grip that she probably had a bruise from but she didn't care because she loved the feeling of being protected even when she was asleep. If one of her brothers had brought her into her room then who was with Harry? If Harry was by himself what would of happened if he hurt himself? She was going to kill the brother that had brought her back to her room. She ran from her room and down to the common room and up to Harry's room. But when she got there Harry wasn't in his bed where she had been taken from last night. She ran back down the stairs to the common room and was about to go out the portrait hole but stopped when she heard a whimper in the corner behind her. She turned around and saw Harry his face reddened from the tears he had shed and tear trails that burned his face. "Harry?" Ginny asked in a quiet voice as not to startle him.

"H-h-hi G-G-Ginny" Harry replied shakily

"Are you ok? No offence but you looks terrible" she said in a loving tone to try and comfort him.

"Ginny it's all my fault, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin, and Teddy" at the last name he lost it crying and holding on to Ginny like she was life its self. "Teddy has no parents just like I did and has to suffer the same way."

Harry he won't have to suffer the same way you because he will have you and will have his grandmother" said Ginny. "You had to suffer because you were not loved until you came to the wizarding world and were loved by your friends, Professor Dumbledore, and my family" she added. "And Harry it isn't your fault, it was Voldemort he killed those people, you did everything you could to save the world from his wrath and you succeeded and survived the whole thing" she finished her rant and had a sympathetic look in her eyes as she held him tight until he stopped crying and started to pull away.

"Ginny it is my entire fault; I could have killed him faster. I was too slow, I couldn't figure out the clues fast enough and it cost the life of my father's last friend, his wife, a student who wasn't even supposed to be there, and worst of all your brother" he just got the last part out of his lips because he began to cry and wasn't able to control the thought of how much the Weasleys must hate him for practically killing Fred.

"I'm not sure what you were doing these last nine months, but if I ask Hermione and Ron and if they say you tried as hard as you could to do whatever you were doing even though you weren't even obligated to do it no one will or can blame you for those deaths and even if you didn't try as hard as you could of all the time I now my family won't blame you for Fred's death" said Ginny with an extreme sincerity in her voice and in her eyes. "And Harry?" said Ginny with a small smile that disappeared as fast as it had come.

"Yeah, Ginny?" asked Harry holding back tears as best he could, but some still fell into his lap.

"The Weasleys are your family and we don't blame you for those deaths" said Ginny her voice had love behind it but Harry couldn't believe her quite yet he had remembered the looks he saw on the family's face when he saw them in the Great Hall over Fred's body. He couldn't figure how to answer to this so he just gave her a hug and held it for what felt like an hour.

Then he remembered she had run down the stairs from her room after he had put her up there a mere five minutes before she came running down. "Ginny, why were you in my bed this morning?" Harry asked thinking why she would do such a thing considering he had broken up with her without giving her a reason why he was doing it.

"It was you who took me up there? Did you not like me there? Do you hate me for assuming that you still had feelings for me? Harry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" she had asked these questions in such quick succession that Harry barely heard all the questions before he could say anything though she had turned her back to him and started to cry and then leaving.

"No Ginny, no I could never hate you" he said catching her shoulder before she got too far for him to reach her. "I was just scared of what your family would do to you and me, especially your brothers, if they caught you in my bed." He thought of Ron's face if he would have walked into his room when Ginny was there. Then he thought of Molly's face, he just jumped at the thought of it.

Ginny laughed a little to herself thinking about what her brother's face would be if he would walk in and see and replied "Harry you were having a nightmare and you woke everyone up when you screamed in your sleep."

"So I woke everyone up and you decided to jump in bed with a crazy screaming kid?" asked Harry. "Why didn't anyone try and wake me up?"

Ginny sighed, "Harry everyone was in your room yelling because we couldn't hear if we talked in a normally. You only stopped screaming when I touched you and believe it or not it was mom that said I could stay, she figured that you would just scream through the night and no one would get any sleep." She said and decided that she would leave out the part about him only sleeping to her touch.

So why didn't you guys take shifts trying to keep me from screaming or something? He asked thinking logically from their perspective.

Ginny sighed and told him what happened the night before leaving out her thoughts on the matter. "What were you dreaming about last night anyway? She asked hoping it wasn't a too touchy of a subject.

Harry shifted uneasily in the chair he was sitting in "um… it was about…" He was stuck he didn't want her to know just yet how much he actually liked her and that he had suffered last night but he really didn't want to lie to her either. "It was about the last nine months and my fears of the war" he resigned to tell her something just not the whole truth."

Ginny noticed his discomfort and figured he was not telling her something. She dismissed his vagueness and just sat there thinking and letting Harry hold her.

"Wait I woke everyone up and you got in bed with me and everyone was watching!? Said Harry, "and they aloud it and I stopped screaming in my sleep, AND THEY LET YOU STAY!? Harry had said it this time with more emphasis. He was shocked that the people that he practically called family, and had caused the death of one of their sons would actually help him though a nightmare. "They should have just put a silencing charm on me and left" he said thinking out load.

"Harry Potter I just told you we tried that but you grabbed for your wand, then we tried to body bind you but you broke that within minutes" said Ginny trying to calm and not slap him for his stupidity. "Hermione told me that one time when you were gone that you broke the curse and grabbed your wand pointed it at yourself. And neither Ron nor Hermione could tell what spell you cast but Hermione cast a shield charm and it saved you, just barely. But she saved you from…YOURSELF" she finally lost it with the last word and was crying not sure what to think or do.

"Wait she told you about that" Harry said "damn it, Hermione." This was a little harsher than what he wanted to say it had even made Ginny jump. "I didn't mean it to be that harsh" he added quickly

Ginny rolled her eyes at the apology "And why shouldn't I know about you about killing yourself?" She was still crying and half yelling at him.

Harry decided to tell at least this story and began "We were in northern Scotland along the coast, it got really cold that night," Harry remembered like he was there mere hours before. "Night fell and I started to think about how nice it would be to be back at Hogwarts with a hot meal and a warm fire to sit by with my friends."

"It wasn't that greatest of a times, and if it was cold then we were already in the room of requirement." Ginny interrupted him trying to tell him that she was in just as much pain and suffering as he was.

"Ginny I now see you were in a lot of trouble and you probably could tell me the pain you went through, but I know you to well, you won't tell me until you feel extremely comfortable and not hurt by the war anymore which is why I haven't told anyone about the last nine months. But any way back to the story. Well I fell asleep and was sleeping for some time but all of a sudden I started to twitch and roll in my sleep. When Hermione tried to wake me up it got worse than all of a sudden I started to scream as if under the cruciatus curse she said I was writhing in my bed and then through myself off my bed and I still didn't wake up." He said with glassy eyes and the farther in to the story he got the more relaxed and his shoulders were less tense. "I think Hermione is still scared to let me fall asleep with her in the room or under her care. I think she thinks that if I fall asleep and she is in the room that I might do something to harm her?"

"Harry I don't think she thinks that you will hurt her, I think she thinks that she feels guilty about not being able to wake you up and that you hurt yourself under her watch." Ginny said thinking as if she were Hermione. "Harry I feel really bad that you had to suffer such pain even in your sleep, that's why it was so bad last night I knew you were suffering from a great pain and I know what that feels like…" she said as her sentence drifted off and she realized she had brought something up about last year and she saw Harry's eyes turn from glassy to ones with a smoldering fire in them.

"Wait, what do you mean by you knows what it feels like" Harry asked with a certain persistence. "Who did it?" his eyes weren't smoldering any more they were on fire. Green flames lashing and tearing around his eyes, it was a type of blood lust and if he found his target they would wish to of died before see the wrath that were coming from his eyes. Ginny backed up a little bit.

"Harry" Ginny whimpered a little bit and let a tear fall from her eye and started to walk away.

This broke Harry's stupor and his eyes went soft again and grabbed her lightly on the shoulders. "Ginny, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Do you want me to continue my story or do you want me to leave?" he said as he removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Harry I just want to forgot about this stupid war and live a normal life, I want to be a normal sixteen year old girl who falls in love and lives happy ever after, Harry I want to live a fairy tale ending." Ginny started to cry; she ran over to Harry and threw her arms around him. She stood there crying into his shoulder for what seemed like hours. When she finally got a hold of herself she said "I want to hear the rest of your story." What she really wanted was to find out what his dream was about so she could figure out a way to make the screams stop. Not just for herself and her family, but also for him she didn't like to see him suffer like he did. It was pointless for him to suffer after the war he had an adopted family and friends that loved him. The whole wizarding world would eventually come to love him after what he had done the other day and once the rest of the death eaters were caught.

"Okay," said Harry and continued "I remember every dream I've ever had since fifth year; I remember every change and every detail. From Cedric being killed to things that I hope never happened." His eyes glassed over again and his face hardened as he mentioned his dreams.

Ginny wondered when he said _things that I hope never happened._ Did he mean the dream he had last night or a dream that had brought great pain to him or were they one in the same. Did these other dreams involve her? All the clues added up to the fact that it was about her. But she couldn't coax it out of him to tell her. She didn't want push too hard that would just make things worse.

"Ginny?" Harry asked "I want you to tell me about your year in school." She gave him a disgusted look. "It doesn't have to be right now but when you feel comfort able enough to tell me would you please?"

"I think so" she replied "it will be awhile though, oh and Harry if I tell you mine you has to tell me more about yours.

Harry sighed and nodded adding "there are some parts that I can't tell because they aren't my story to tell." They were still hugging when he said this. Ginny's stomach growled at her.

"I think I need some breakfast," she said turning toward the portrait hole. As she turned her foot caught on the rug and she fell to the floor._** Crack!**_

"Ouch, bloody hell that hurt" she said standing up, but she was bleeding pretty badly from her nose and forehead. Most was from her nose though.

Harry gasped and without a single thought pulled off his shirt and handed it to her to stop the bleeding and grabbed another from his ruck sack. She took it willingly took the shirt and started to dab at her nose and forehead. But stopped and stared at his chest. He had so many scars and a massive bruise on his chest, over his heart.

She gasped and started to tear up "Harry why do you have so many scars?" she asked. She had her own scars but not even close to as many as he had. He had ones that looked like coins or goblets. But he also had a pentagon shaped one with a snake imprinted deeper into the skin then the outer part. She thought it look strangely familiar but she couldn't place it. She wondered how much pain he had suffered in nine months and what caused what looked like burn scars.

"That's a really long story that I'm not ready to tell yet but that one is one I want both Ron and Hermione with me to tell and I can't finish my story now we need to go see madam Pomfry." Said Harry as Ginny began to sway due to loss of blood.

"You need her to look at that bruise when we get there." She said as Harry picked her up without a shirt she wouldn't have made it to the hospital wing by herself.

When they got to the hospital wing Harry set her down and called for madam Pomfry. "My dear boy what have you done to her" she asked while she performed a blood replenishing charm. Ginny became fully aware of the pain in her face now and heard the question.

"I tripped and hit my face off the corner of the fire place in the common room." Said Ginny a little groggily and then Harry set her down.

"I think she broke her nose and if you fix her up we will just be on our way" said Harry while he tried to conjure something to hide his scars.

"Harry!" said Ginny "you need her to look at those," she then turned to madam Pomfry and said "he has scars all over his torso and back and a massive bruise on his heart."

"I knew about the scars from when I examined him when he passed out, but you say he has a bruise" she said uncertainly

"It's nothing" interrupted Harry he gave Ginny a "really" look that lasted only a second or two.

"Well Mr. Potter let's have a look." She gave him a light shove towards one of the beds there in the hospital wing. "Miss Weasley com over so I can fix you up, don't even think about getting up Mr. Potter." Harry had started to get up to sneak out of the hospital wing. "I will tie you down and make you stay here for a few days if you try to get up."

Harry didn't want to be there longer then he had to be so he lied down and waited for Ginny to be done. About a minute later she came out of Pomfry's office with a wet rag on her face with a little bit of blood on. "All better?" he asked.

"Hurts a little bit that should pass pretty fast" she said shrugging her shoulders and came to sit next to his hospital bed.

Harry pulled his shirt off again she winced at what she saw. "It doesn't get any easier seeing those" she said turning a little to avoid the bruise since that one was the worse all of them. She thought it might just be from the day before and wondered what it was from. "Harry, I never asked before but what is that bruise from?"

Harry hesitated and was saved by madam Pomfry. "Ok let's look at the ones that I know about." She ignored the bruise and made a list appear with her wand and then did an identifying charm and noted each one. Once she was done with that she had a rather lengthy list. "Mr. Potter you have nearly one hundred different injury scars, most are from the past year. There are many that I can't heal because they are from curses, the others will be able to heal to normal with no scaring left." She said with a puzzled look on her face but waiting on harry to answer if he wanted the scars to disappear.

"No, leave the ones that are already healed but if there is some that are not healed those can be completely healed." He said considering his options.

"That will be fine Mr. Potter but about that bruise, my charms don't detect anything wrong magical or non." Her face was set in her puzzled. Harry shrugged his shoulders and started to stand but was pushed back down by Ginny.

"You will not be moving from this bed until we figure out that is or you tell us" said Ginny with authority which made her sound like her mother.

Just then Molly walked into the room and saw Ginny on top of Harry…and…Harry's shirt was lying on the floor next to the bed and another one of his shirts was sitting on the bed stand. Ginerva Molly Weasley you get off of that boy right now." This made Ginny jump and nearly landed on the floor on her back. "What exactly were you doing to him" she asked her eyes jumping in between the two teens trying to figure out who to be mad at and what they were doing.

"Mom I was making him stay in bed" Molly's eyes flared. "No mom not like that" she said trying not to laugh but couldn't hold the rolling of her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady, you shouldn't be on top of a boy like that!" she said now laughing herself at the accusation. Well if you weren't doing…_that_…then what were you doing?"

"Well if you come over I can tell you" She said when she motioned her mother over she noticed that Harry had fallen asleep again. She wondered how he had fallen asleep only about two hours after waking up. Then she realized that he had just fought a war for the past three years she remembered that Hermione had mentioned that they hadn't slept since they left Bill and Fleur's home at shell cottage. And she remembered someone say that was two days before the battle.

Molly came over to the bed side and saw the scars on Harry's body and gasped. "Where did he get all those?" She said with a sense of awe.

I don't know mom, other than the one right here," She said pointing to one just under his ribs. "That one is the one that is from when he turned his wand on himself, the one Hermione told us about last night." She pause thinking why he had turned the wand in his sleep, he had been vague about why. She then continued "He was about to tell me about the one with the bruise on his chest when you walked in" she still was thinking when her mother snapped her out of her thoughts.

"So why were you on top of him?" molly asked a little confused.

Ginny sighed and told her how they had come down to the hospital wing from the dormitory's and then told her how madam Pomfry had told him that she couldn't figure out where the bruise had come from and he had dismissed her questioning look and had started to get up. She then told her what she had said to him about not getting up until either they found out what it was or he told them.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and said "you had the right idea, but I don't know if it was for the right reasons."

Ginny gave her a confused look and said "what do you mean?"

"What I mean Ginny is, do you want him to tell you because you are curious or is it because you are concerned for his health?" Molly said with the motherly wisdom she had and was trying to teach Ginny that with something that traumatizing it can be intrusive to some people to talk about certain things. But if she really cared for Harry she was really proud of her for being there for him when he needed her most even when she needed to morn and suffer just as much he did.

"Mom I'm here for his health, carried me down here because I lost a lot of blood when I first hit my face and all he cared about in that instant was me" she said with a happiness in her eyes. "Then he was just going to go back to the common room once I was fixed up but I forced him to be looked at by madam Pomfry" she smiled shyly at her mother.

"Well I'm going to go see how the rest of the family is doing" as she said this, her eyes began to glass over and fill with tears. "Make sure to tell Harry that he WILL be staying with us at the burrow at least for the summer and will always be welcome as long as he wants to stay after that." She said as she turned to leave. Ginny caught a glimpse of a tear beginning to fall from her eyes, she got up and ran over to her mother and gave her a hug that was almost as tight as her own hugs were. When Molly had finally stopped crying she patted Ginny on the shoulder motioned her toward the bed Harry was sleeping in. Ginny sat down and watched her mother leave. She then turned toward Harry and watched him sleep until she herself fell asleep in the chair next to the bed.


	4. A Walk and Talk

**Chapter 4**

Hermione sat in Harry's room for a few hours after his nightmare. She did this just in case it came back and Ginny was still in Harry's bed with him. She knew that Harry would never forgive himself if he hurt Ginny, even if he did it in his sleep. So she stayed until Ron came in and told her to go to bed and that he would stay and watch them.

"Don't you dare wake them up Ronald Weasley; if you do you won't just have Ginny to answer to." She gave him a glare and left the room with a smile to go to sleep.

Ron was sleeping when he got a tap on the shoulder. He didn't even think twice before he drew his wand and had it pointed at the person's chest.

"Harry" he said after he recognized who it was and the intensity in his face disappeared. "You need to warn a guy when you sneak up on him when he is asleep"

"I would of Ron but there is this thing that prevented me from warning you, you were asleep" he laughed to himself and then asked. "Why are you in here?" his face turning red when he remembered he saw Ginny in his bed when he woke up. He didn't mind that she was there but the way Ron had acted when he had seen them kissing on Harry's birthday he was surprised he wasn't dead or at least a little beat up.

"I was supposed to be watching you, but… I must have fallen asleep, please don't tell Hermione she would kill me. She wouldn't have fallen asleep if she stayed here and she really needs the sleep after what we've been through." He had a hint of fear that was noticeable by Harry. He was scared that Hermione would be mad at him and decide that he wasn't responsible enough to be with her. "Oh, and Ginny" Ron had a scowl on his face but it wasn't directed at Harry, but rather the corner between the all and the floor. "That was mom's idea, so don't think I'm ok with it" he now directed a glare at Harry that disappeared rather quickly. "By the way where is she? He asked.

"She is in her room. I took her there when I woke up." He replied "what was your mom's idea? And why was Ginny in my bed exactly?"

"Well I don't really remember, I was asleep and then got woken up about 2 in the morning." He said trying not to give away that it was harry that woke him up, that didn't work so he said "ask Ginny about it she will explain it better."

"Ok, I will later Ron" said Harry "I need somewhere to think, I think I'm going to go for a walk." He started towards the door when he was stopped by Ron grabbing his shoulder.

"Hey mate you look like need someone to talk to, are you sure you ok." Said Ron with a look that told Harry that he was trying to decide if to leave it alone or push more. Harry knew Hermione would ask where he went and then ask if Ron had tried to talk to him and pressed for information.

"Ron, just tell her that I went to think the battle over and that I'm fine." Said Harry laughing to himself, knowing that Ron would think what Hermione would want him to do.

Ron decided Harry was right and decided to go back to sleep, but this time in a bed. He really hated when he had a cramp in his neck and he had plenty of those while they were camping.

While Ron had been mauling the idea of sleep or pressing for more info Harry came up with an idea to get Ron off his back. "Ron go back to sleep or I will wake Hermione and tell her you woke me up." Said Harry hiding his smile quite well.

Ron was out of the room and in a bed before Harry could say anything more. He chuckled to himself and thought _he must really love her, or just scared I know I would be, or maybe it's both? In which case he would be deeply in love with her!_ These thoughts traveled through his head and he thought about the last seven years and how his friends, no his best friends, had stuck through the whole thing with him. First they helped him through the obstacles to help him stop Voldemort/Quirrel from getting the Sorcerer's Stone. Then in second year Hermione gave Him and Ron the "what" and "how" to get Ginny out of the "Chamber of Secrets." After that the two of them calmed him down when his supposed crazy, lunatic, murdering godfather was after him. They were both there for him when he was in the tri-wizard tournament at least at the hardest part. And were the only ones who believed he didn't cheat to get into the tournament. In their fifth year they created Dumbledore's army to fight against the despised and hated DADA teacher/ Head mistress. The next year they suffered too many near death experiences. And then finally over the last year while he was hunting horocruxs they were there for him.

He started to walk out of the common room when he remembered he should use his invisibility cloak. He really didn't want to be noticed or bothered by anyone while deep in thought. As he walked back into the common room Hermione was there and she looked tired as well. "How was your night" He asked?

I couldn't sleep at first but once I fell asleep I was able to sleep the rest of night. She said as she looked away guiltily.

_So she not going to tell me either_, he thought. Well, have you seen my invisibility cloak? He asked half expecting her to not tell him.

"Yes I have it Harry; may I ask what you're doing? She asked. Harry rolled his eyes explained he wanted to take a walk by himself and not be disturbed. She turned and ran up to her room and came back with her hand bag. "Here" she said as she opened her hand bag and handed him his cloak. "I found it right after the battle and didn't want someone to pick it up and take it."

He grabbed the cloak, thanked her and headed for the portrait hole. As he through the cloak over himself he heard Hermione call after him "It's not your fault Harry" he turned once he was under his cloak and saw a look of concern on her face.

Harry sighed _but she doesn't know how much it actually is my fault._ He left the thought at that and continued down the corridor. He looked around to figure out where he was and he wasn't actually really sure where he was until he looked around. He found himself in the entrance hall, he saw blood on the walls and other walls were still nothing but ruble piles. The portraits were coming back into their frames. He wondered the castle just thinking about the time he had known he was a wizard. When his thoughts came to Hagrid carrying him up to the castle with his apparently lifeless body he all but ran down to Hagrid's hut. He knocked.

"Who is it?" Harry heard from the inside. It sounded like he had been crying for quite a while.

"It's Harry" Harry said "I want to talk to you about what happened in the forest, you of all people deserve to know why I did it"

"No, go away, I don't want to talk to you" came Hagrid's voice. His words hurt Harry. "You made me carry you up to the castle thinking you were dead" Hagrid started to cry more profusely now.

Hagrid you must understand" Harry pleaded he didn't want to lose his first friend he ever had.

Hagrid half opened the door and said "if you tell me exactly what happened and why you did it and I find that you had no other choice we will talk some more"

Harry nodded in agreement "that's why I came down here. I want to explain everything and get you to understand, I can't guarantee that everything will be easy to accept and I understand your pain."

Hagrid invited him in and sat down across from him. Then Fang came running over and licked Harry's face and Harry laughed and smiled a little once he got Fang off of him. Harry glanced over and saw Hagrid trying to suppress a smile a little, but he was failing miserably.

Hagrid sat there waiting for harry to explain himself. Harry was trying to decide where to start and stated "when I got here three nights ago, I came to find something. That thing would help me destroy Voldemort for good." He looked at Hagrid to see if his words were winning back his friend. He was pleased to notice that Hagrid wasn't scowling anymore at him. He continued with "it was just one thing to begin with, but when he found out we were looking for he became very angry and came after me and the object I was searching for. He came to Hogwarts and started the battle. When he called his forces to him I found him in the shrieking shack. He was there talking with Snape."

Hagrid growled at the name and was copied by Fang. "That bloody damn traitor! Why were you looking for him?"

Harry continued with "I followed him there. He had an object I was looking for. But while I was there he attacked Snape and left him to die.

Hagrid gasped and asked "Wasn't Snape one of his most trusted followers?"

"I'll get to that just wait" said Harry and continued "during the first war he was a major follower and was proud of it and during that time he overheard something and told Voldemort about it not knowing who it was about. He then realized that he had made a mistake by giving up that information. He found out that he was going to kill Harry Potter. But he didn't care about me, he actually despised me and didn't care if I died but he knew that my mother would be right next to me. He cared for her and would do anything for her. He then turned to the only person he knew that could protect the Potters. He went to Dumbledore and asked him to protect her. Dumbledore agreed on one term, that he, Severus Snape, become a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. But he told Dumbledore that he was the only one that could know the reason he became a spy for the Order. And now only two people know, you and me Hagrid." He said this to try and win his friendship and trust back. "When I saw Snape killed" harry continued "He asked me to come over to him and take his tears, then to look into my eyes as he died." He was on the verge of tears. "I took the tears to the pensive in the Heads office and found that the tears held memories. The memories told me many things, one of which was very critical to the defeat of Voldemort. This memory was of Dumbledore telling Snape that in order to kill him I must die myself, but not by just anyone it had to be Voldemort." Harry was crying trying to hold himself together while he cried. "I walked into the forest and hid my invisibility cloak under my shirt and walked to meet my death. Hagrid I took that curse willingly, because I did that I got a choice. That's what Dumbledore told me and I was there with him when I fell to the ground I woke up and saw Dumbledore.

Harry that's not possible he died and it's impossible …" said Hagrid but was interrupted by Harry.

"So I remembered the curse hitting me and I have the scar to prove it. I died Hagrid but got a choice to come back." He was now crying uncontrollably.

So… you were dead" said Hagrid who was now completely confused.

"Sort of" replied Harry "it was sort of a place in between life and death… I think." Harry's face contorted to show that he was also confused. Well when I came back from where I was, I lay there trying to come up with a way to get back to the castle. I hadn't thought of anything when Voldemort sent Narcissa over to check to see if I was alive. She asked me if Draco was alive I nodded slightly and she lied for me." Harry cried into Hagrid's huge shoulder, he had come over and gave him a hug when Harry had started cry, he had seen his anguish in his eyes when he had to relive his painful story. "I guess you know the rest after I disappeared under the cloak." Harry said and Hagrid simply nodded and stood there holding him. Hagrid walked up to the castle with Harry and up to the Gryffindor common room, but didn't enter due to his large size so before he left he gave Harry one last hug to show that he had forgiven Harry for what he did.

Harry went into the common room and then went into a corner and broke down. He cried and was so distracted that he didn't even hear the firery red headed girl behind him.


	5. Untitled

**Chapter 5**

A/N: I need a title for this chapter if anyone can think of one please submit a review or PM me also I need ideas for how the summer should go thanks for your input. ~JKRFan223~

Harry woke up in the hospital wing of Hogwarts around five-thirty the next morning. When his eyes finally focused in his glasses he saw that Ginny was sleeping in a chair next to his bed and Mrs. Weasley was awake looking at him with concerned eyes in the other chair that was next to his bed. He wanted to talk but couldn't, his mouth was to dry and hurt. He also realized that he was hungry. He was about to ask Mrs. Weasley when he remembered he had a house elf that could do the job much faster. He then called "Kreacher!" his voice was very raspy and quiet. He was surprised that the elf had heard his voice.

Pop! "Kreacher is here for his master, what can Kreacher get for Master Harry?" Said Kreacher as he bowed low.

"Kreacher," came the raspy voice again but before he could utter another word he was gone. Seconds later he was back with some toast and a potion. "Thank you Kreacher but what is the potion for?"

"Master the potion is to help you speak and the food is for your health you have lost so much wait in the last year and you need your energy." Said Kreacher with a true care in his voice.

Harry drank the potion; it had a thick texture like polyjuice potion but had a sweet after taste almost like honey. "Thank you Kreacher" Harry said.

"Kreacher is always happy to serve his master and his house." Said Kreacher he bowed and the locket that was given to him when Harry had been hiding at Grimauld Place hung from his neck and touched the floor. "Can Kreacher get anything else for his master Harry?"

No Kreacher I am good for right now, do as you wish and wait to be called… oh and Kreacher" said Harry " its Harry not master" the elf disappeared not acknowledging he heard Harry. Mrs. Weasley just starred at where the elf had disappeared and then at Harry and then asked "He has never been so nice or polite to anyone, how did you call him to you anyway, I thought he was a black family house elf?" she was still shocked and starring at the floor where Kreacher had been.

"Well when Sirius died he left me everything including Kreacher" said Harry.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain his attitude does it?" said Mrs. Weasley still questioning Kreacher's actions.

No it doesn't, but if you saw the locket around his neck it might seem familiar, and that's because it was the locket that belonged to Regulas Black. The locket was a replacement for the one that we found at Grimauld Place, that one was locked and could only be opened by someone who was able to speak to snakes. I gave him the replacement in order to find the original. I will tell you along with everyone else later when I'm ready to divulge the horrors that have happened over the last year.

Ginny woke up and saw Harry trying to hold back tears and his eyes glazed over with tears and had a deep storm going on in his head. She got up, walked over to him and gave him a Weasley size hug and just comforted him the whole time. Once the storm died from his face and eyes he let go of the tears, they now ran down his face freely. But he didn't utter a noise when he cried and it scared Ginny when she saw that he had cried so much and yet made no sound. She had never seen Harry cry it was a new thing for her, he always seemed to know how to control his emotions and always looked at peace or at least everything except his eyes they had been brighter then she had ever seen them yesterday. The green in his eyes was a deep and had a passion behind them. If he wasn't in so much emotional pain then his eyes and actions would more than likely show that passion. In the few minutes after he stopped crying she just sat there holding him. He moved and stood up too leave and had the chance to stretch and evaluate himself. On his arms and legs he had a minor scratches and cuts. On his torso he had a little bit of curse scars and dried blood. He also had a fresh trickle of blood on his forehead. The drop of blood wasn't a crimson color though; it was a brighter red with a twinkle in it. It was kind of like the twinkle that was in the Dumbledore's eyes. Mrs. Weasley noticed and thought it might be the bruise that caused the bruise that was there. She examined his body again and noticed that there was a scar starting to form on his chest. She was about to dismiss it but then it kind of looked familiar. She took another look and gasped at what she saw. There on his chest was an identical to the one on his head. As she gasped the two of the teens had looked at her she had not noticed and just starred at the scar.

"What is it mom" asked Ginny she asked but before she could get an answer she turned and followed her mother's eyes and gasped at what she saw. If she hadn't been sitting down she would of fell down and probably passed out. "Harry what happened?" She asked

"It's nothing" Harry said as he flinched away from her touch. He didn't reply, he just wasn't ready for people to know he had died for them, that he had excepted the fact that he was supposed to die and live with that fact that. He didn't want the thanks and the glory from people he wanted to live the rest of his life in peace and not worry about anything.

Ginny was a little hurt that Harry wouldn't answer the question. But she didn't dwell on it. She figured Hermione knew what happened and so she would ask her when she got the chance so she walked up to Harry and gave him a hug that showed she understood that he didn't want to tell her. Besides she hadn't told her story yet either and nor did she want to share the horrors that had happened to her and her classmates while here at Hogwarts. And she figured she would have to one day but that day was not today.

Harry accepted the hug and felt the understanding. He finally finished crying and said "Thank you Ginny," she gave him a small smile and let go of him. When she stood up Harry's stomach grumbled and he responded by saying "I think I need something to eat." Ginny giggled at his statement that stated the obvious. The two teenagers walked out of the hospital wing toward the entrance to the kitchens. When they got there they tickled the pear and entered. But when they did they were practically attacked by the by the house elves, who loved to give away their food. They talked with house elves as they were given food until they were satisfied and then told to take some with them. When they returned to the common room Ron and Hermione were there talking. They were sitting close together and Hermione's head was leaning against Ron's shoulder.

Ron turned around to see who was there and was surprised to see Harry and Ginny there with Harry not wearing a shirt and Ginny's arm around him. "HEY" he said as he stood up fast almost forcing Hermione to the floor "what the hell were you doing with my sister with your shirt off." He looked like he was going to kill Harry when he said it.

"Harry and I were in the hospital wing because I broke my nose and Harry was a gentleman and offered me his shirt to stop the blood from getting onto my cloths." Said Ginny with a hint of anger in her voice and a glare that would scare a Dementor.

"SO HE BROKE YOUR NOSE!" yelled Ron he was fuming the only thing holding him back was that Hermione, who was now up from the floor where Ron had knocked her, was holding him back.

"No why would Harry break my nose?" asked Ginny.

"STOP BOTH OF YOU!" shouted Hermione and Harry at the same time.

"Ron let them explain and then if there is a bad reason for Harry to have his shirt off with your sister then yes I will let you hit him for taking advantage of my best friend." Said Hermione she knew nothing had happened because they were carrying food and there was a little dried blood on her nose. So unless Harry purposely broke Ginny's nose then all would be fine. Harry once he heard what Hermione said he flinched then realized she was trying to calm Ron down.

"Fine" said Ron and he went to sit down on a chair across from Harry starring daggers at him the whole time.

Ginny told the story and as the story went on Ron was starting to relax. When they got to the part when they walked into the common room they paused and Ron took advantage to say "so where did you put the food you brought up." Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes and started to laugh. When they finally stopped laughing and Ron had grabbed a bite to eat he went and said to Harry "sorry about my little freak out just a few minutes ago. But when you walk into a room without a shirt and my baby sister on side I can't help but freak out."

"It's fine mate I would have probably done the same thing if you walked in without a shirt and Hermione on your side." Harry said a matter of factly.

"Harry, do you mean that" said Hermione on the verge of tears.

"Yeah I do Hermione I think of you as my sister that I can share anything with." Said Harry as he walked over to Hermione and gave her a brotherly hug.

Just then Mrs. Weasley walked in. "Hello dears, we are headed home tomorrow, and Harry dear you will be coming back to the burrow with us and you too Hermione.

"Mrs. Weasley I couldn't intrude on your family." Said Harry he tried to walk away when he could but was a little slow.

"Oh no you don't Harry Potter, for you it is impossible intrude on anyone home especially ours." Mrs. Weasley retorted

Harry will you please stay with us" Ginny asked with puppy dog eyes Harry still looked unsure so she started to beg "please, please, please"

Harry gave thought to it and looked at his best friends sister through she was now more than that now he needed her. She was there for him and cared for him. And he cared for her and loved her though he wouldn't say it yet that would be awkward and he didn't want to scare her away. "Fine I'll stay at the Burrow for a few weeks at least but I will be looking for home the whole time in there to live in when I start a job."

"Yay!" yelled Ginny as she ran and gave Harry a hug.

"Aren't you going to give a hug to Hermione?" Harry whispered into ear.

"I will but right now I'm happy where I am and don't intend to move for a while!"

Harry chuckled and smiled into her hair as he actually didn't want her to move and was content that he was thinking about something other than death and war.

"Well you too both smell very bad and I don't know how you can stand each other's smell" Ron pointed out. He still wasn't happy that his baby sister and best mate had come so close especially that Harry had broken her heart and hurt her very much.

Hermione playfully punched him in the arm for ruining their little intimate moment and laughed at him that he didn't see that he had just insulted her and himself in the process of breaking them from their moment.

"By the way when was your guy's last shower any way" asked as she held her nose in mock disgust.

"Well" Harry said as he rubbed his neck and blushed "It would have been the night before we left shell cottage to break into Gringotts." He said and was disgusted that he hadn't taken a shower in like five or six days. That wasn't the worst part the fact that they had fought in a battle and broke into the most secure bank in the world then escaped on the back of a dragon landed in a lake and then went into a school. Then in the middle of the battle they got caught in a room that had been set on fire nearly killing everyone in it. Then he Harry went into the forest died and got tossed around like a rag doll causing a lot of muscle pain. He figured a shower would do him a lot of good so he took Ginny's hand and headed for the dormitories followed by Ron and Hermione.


	6. Ginny's Thoughts

**Chapter 6**

Harry made his way up to the boy's dormitory. As he walked he started to think about his past, his present, and future. At the same time Ginny headed up to the girls dormitory. As she walked she thought how she had suffered through the war. And what she was going to do now that it was over.

Ginny was sitting on her bed getting undressed to take a shower when finally hit her, Fred was gone and she would never see him again. She thought about all the jokes that Fred had made, along with George, which had directed towards her. She had hated it at the time but now that she looked back on it the jokes and pranks were actually really funny. She also realized that the twins were the only reason she had laughed the last summer. She didn't laugh because there was nothing to laugh about. A life was a living hell with Voldemort in control and no Harry to comfort her. Just the thought of Harry breaking up with her made the tears in her eyes well up. He didn't have a reason to break up with him. She then realized she probably looked really desperate. She had hung onto him; she had stayed with him since he passed out and hadn't left his side till there in the dormitory. What would Hermione think, she was her best friend and hadn't told her to stop being clingy. She was now mad and was practically pulling her hair out while she was haphazardly washing it. She had made his nightmare go away though, didn't that show any love towards her or was it just a thing of fate playing in her mind. Was it him playing her and actually needing her or was he playing her and using her for comfort just to get rid of later after all the death and destruction had blown over and he was a hero and had fame that could only be imagined. But he was never like that before. But there was something different about him he was more relaxed then she had ever seen him. He didn't seem angry all the time and he wasn't grabbing at his scar on his forehead. She didn't know what to think there were too many answers to her many question. She tried to remember back to the good times with Harry. She was confused; she had a lot of good times with Harry but only had two really bad experiences with him. The first being in the _chamber of secrets_ the other when the death eaters got into the school. She then thought of the good times. The first kiss in the common room after the Quidditch match, or the kiss on his birthday, him and her in her fifth year at Christmas when they were alone for a few minutes at a time before Ron would ruin things. She loved looking back at the good times but did those outweigh the hard and dark times between the two of them.

She thought that she was in love with him but in reality she just wanted someone for comfort and relief from the past. If she had known that he would hurt her like he did she would never have liked him in the first place and found a better outlet for her time. He had taken advantage of her and used her for his own comfort without any in return. But he had been in the wilderness for the last nine months he deserved the comfort. But as she remembered what went on the past nine months to her, her sentiments for him dissolved and she hurried out of the shower and dried her hair, grabbed her wand and marched for the door slamming it behind her. She needed to talk to harry and she would not let him avoid this conversation. She would bind him to a chair if she had too and make him pay for what he did to her. She stomped down the stairs to the common room past Ron and Hermione and up the steps to the boys dormitory. She found the room that harry was taking a shower in and stood in front of the door and waited until he came out.

A/N: I know its short but it is to show that I am still working on it and have been busy. I plan to have the next chapter up on New Year's Eve anyway it is always nice to have responses to chapters they give me ideas and the more ideas the faster the chapters will come and hopefully better since this is bad writing on my part. If anything in this story is off cannon so far I would like to know. Thank You

~Jkrfan223~


	7. Arguments and the Past

**Chapter 7**

Harry walked up the stairs slowly to the boy's dormitory. His muscles ached, hurt and were stiff along with every joint as he moved. There was dried blood that had matted his normally messy hair. He had to peal some of his pants from his body, making a tearing noise as they pulled away from the skin and they fell apart when he tried to take them off his body. He felt a sharp pain shoot through his body originating from his chest when he stood up at full height. He looked down at his chest once he recovered from the pain it caused him. He was surprised to find a scar starting to form on his chest. But it was the shape of the scar that scared him so much that he started to shake. It took the shape of a lightning bolt. His mind began to race. Is the scar from the curse that he hit me with or is it from another horocrux? Did Voldemort still live inside him? But he saw that part of him die at "kings cross", or did another piece break off of him in the process of being killed again. But that had happened in his head. Dumbledore had said it was in his head but then again Dumbledore could make mistakes he said so himself. He was scarred, he definitely felt better since he had been killed but now that he thought about it the thought scarred him too much to think about. He stood in the shower debating with himself on what he should do. He knew the only full way of knowing that he was alone in his mind again was to die for a second time. But he also could go talk to Dumbledore about it first before he went as far as killing himself over something that could be just from the curse or from the exiting of the part of Voldemort's soul. He also knew if he voiced his opinion on the idea of killing himself. That would just cause the Weasleys to never let him out of there sight or Hermione would take it upon herself to do it. No he would never speak of it to his friends or anyone for that matter. He started to settle down at the thought of the Weasleys and Hermione. He thought of them as his family and would do anything to protect them. He knew he would because he had already done it for Ginny. He had walked into the forest for the one person that understood what it meant to be truly attached to Voldemort. She had survived it. Okay she barely survived it and he could confide in her to hold his secrets and understand his pain. He would talk to her before anyone else had a chance to do so as soon as he got out of the shower that felt so amazing. He would talk to Ginny about the scar that was forming on his chest and see what she had to think about such scary thoughts. In the meantime he stood under the hot water, letting it loosen his tense muscles, he also pondered in thought about the past few days. He had many friends die and a brother, he had a nightmare that was stopped by Ginny, he had even died and com to the decision to come back to the pain of life and give up the relief of death. But he had one good thing to his may bad, he had made up with Ginny. He also thought about if the school would reopen next year. There had been so much pain and loss here and the whole castle, or what he had seen of it, had been in ruins. They also needed a new head for the school. Harry thought it would be a choice to choose professor McGonagall. But then they would have to find a new transfiguration teacher to take her spot. He thought about what Hogwarts would be like with Dumbledore not being the headmaster. He then realized that he had been in the shower for a while and got out and dried off remembering he didn't have any clothes he called for Kreacher.

"Master Harry, Kreacher is here what is it that you desire?" asked Kreacher

"Kreacher, would you go and find me some clothes to wear?" asked Harry trying not to sound like he was ordering him to do it but Kreacher seemed to notice.

Kreacher bowed and replied "Kreacher does as master asks" and was gone with a pop. A few seconds later he was back and was holding his cloths from when he stayed at Grimauld Place. "Here you are Master, Kreacher works to serve the brave and noble house of Potter"

'Thank you Kreacher that is all you may do as you please until I call you." Harry said as he dismissed Kreacher. And with a pop he was gone.

Harry put on the clothes and stepped out of the bath room to see a cherry oak wand of ten and a quarter inch, that had a dragon heart string as its core and it was a unyielding, stuck in his face. He followed the wand up the wielder's arm and came to a face that was red with anger and looked like she could have spit fire if she would have tried. Her fiery red hair was still a little wet from her shower and her eyes had no forgiveness in them. He flinched and had his hand on his wand and was about to draw it before he recognized the person. It was Ginny she had a look on her face that was a combination of anger, fear, betrayal, and pain. He understood the look of fear and pain; those were from the death of her brother. The other ones he had no idea where they had come from, but from what he could understand about the wand in his face, he thought it had to do with him.

He slowly backed up and pushed the wand to the side and slowly asked "What is that for?" He was scared but it didn't show. His voice didn't even waver a little bit.

"This…this…you…you left me… you left me with those…animals! How…how could you do that to me?" Her voice was shaky as she said this and her eyes were wet with tears but her wand was still in his face not wavering even a little.

"What?" said Harry, he was surprised and didn't know what to think.

"You left…me and I had… to survive with only myself" she was practically crying now and her wand started to lower.

"When? The last time I left you was…" Harry stopped now he what she talking about. He had left her at Hogwarts to deal with the Carrows, animals, why did she call them animals he wondered. "Ginny, what did they do to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it, the point is you left me to deal with them all alone." She was yelling now and her wand was thrust into his chest.

Harry felt her wand hit his scar on his chest and almost cried out in pain as it started to burn and tingle. He first thought it was just a reaction to being stabbed with her wand but then he noticed it slowly got stronger not weaker. As soon as it got stronger he grabbed her wand and pulled it out of her hand and through it across the room where it smacked against the wall. "What the hell are you doing, Ginny? What were you going to do curse me?" He then felt her hand come across his face that he heard a ringing in his ear. He looked at her with a disbelieving look she had just smacked him in the face.

Ginny stood there looking back at Harry. How did he know she was about to curse him. She looked up and saw anger and hurt but the anger only lasted a few seconds and all she a saw was raw pain. Then she looked where her wand had stabbed him. She noticed that he had a little blood coming through his shirt and was growing size. She then broke down. "Harry" she started but broke down crying. She had hurt him and he was now bleeding and it was all her fault and she couldn't look at him after she hurt him like that. She was about to leave when Harry grabbed her shoulder and waited for her to stop crying.

"Ginny what is the matter?" He asked. He had taken his shirt off and had stopped the bleeding.

"I-I-I hurt you and you were bleeding and I am mad and you knew I was going to curse you and…and…and."

"First of all Ginny there was a cut there already and you just opened it again. Secondly I understand why you are mad at me; I left you behind because you were safe when I left. And lastly yes I felt a burning and tingly feeling where the tip of your wand was." He said trying to answer all the questions she had before any more came from her mouth.

"I'm still mad at you why did you leave me? I could of helped you when you were gone" she said, but then her eyes started to show fear as she said "And I was never safe here you left and things got worse and I mostly took the punishment for you missing it wasn't a secret that you and I were together last year." She shook her head to rid her mind of the punishment that she endured over the last year. "Harry I could have helped you while you and Hermione and my brother were off doing whatever you were doing."

"No you couldn't" Ginny jumped a little when Hermione said this. She turned around to see Hermione standing in the door way with Ron right behind her. "You couldn't have helped us. You still had the trace on you and if you would have done any magic we would have been caught and probably killed on the spot."

"Yeah but I still could have helped it's not like I'm useless without magic." Ginny said trying to pull something that would prove that they could have used her.

"Ginny you aren't of age, we barely convinced your mom to let Ron go, do you really think we could have gotten away with you. If Voldemort wouldn't have found us I'm pretty sure your mom would of." Replied Hermione making it clear that they couldn't take her while also making Ginny smile a little.

Ginny was about to make a smart come back but then noticed another trickle of blood coming from the cut on Harry's chest. This time she was able to see the shape of the cut. It was an exact copy of the one on his forehead just a little bigger. Hermione must of noticed it too because she heard a gasp escape her lips as she started to ask Harry what had happened that he would get another scar like that.

Harry turned around when he heard the gasp "What is it Hermione?" but she couldn't speak. Her jaw moved but the words wouldn't come out.

"I think she's trying to say that you have a scar on your chest that looks like the one that is on your forehead." Replied Ginny trying hard not to cry as she was trying to figure out how he had got the scar without thinking about what she was almost certain was the same way he got the one on his forehead. Hermione nodded and hugged him with all her sisterly love she had for him.

Hermione had known that Harry had been a Horocrux but when he had disappeared and was alive she had hoped that he really hadn't. But now that she saw the scar it took that hope and shattered it like fine china on an unforgiving marble floor.

Ginny was replaying her actions from earlier in her head. She had almost cursed him and he had done so much for her and her family. He had first saved her from the _"chamber of secrets" _then he had given up his winnings of the tri-wizard tournament in her third year then the next year he had foreseen the attack on her dad, then again she saved Ron from the poison that would have killed him if he hadn't thought fast. Then if he had been touched by the killing curse, and from what she understood he didn't have his mother's protection because of her love for him, he would of died, should of died, but he was standing right here in front of her with nothing more than a scar.

Harry turned his head and was muttering random words sat down on his bed trying to avoid answering the question, he wasn't ready to tell his story to anyone including his friends.

"Harry….what is that" Ginny pointing at the scar. She was scared to find out.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes trying to clear his head and decide what he was going to say. "Ginny I know the place I'm starting this story is not a good place but I will tell you the rest later." He hated keeping Ginny in the dark but she only wanted where he scar came from so he continued with.

"After I left the shrieking shack I went to Dumbledore's office to use the pensive to look at Snape's memoires." He started with a stare into space. He was glad that they didn't ask any questions though Ginny looked apprehensive at the mention of Snape's name. He then continued to how he had run into Neville and told him he had to kill the snake. He then skipped ahead to when he walked into the forest. He skipped over talking about the talk he had with his parents and Sirius and Lupin. But he did tell them about his talk with Dumbledore and how he had seen the part of Voldemort while he was there. He glanced at Ginny to see her completely confused at the mention of part of Voldemort which he understood since she didn't know about horocruxs. He then told them about his choice to come back and how when he did come back that Narsissa had lied for him when he had told her that Draco was alive.

They stared at him with mouths gapping. Harry's eyes were still glazed over when Ginny came over to him and wrapped her arms around him. This broke the barrier that had held his emotions in check throughout the story. He cried and mourned those that had died for him in the battle and for himself and the pain that had just overcome him.

By the time he was done crying he had made a significant wet spot on Ginny's shoulder. Hermione had come over and hugged Harry from behind since Ginny had taken his front side. Ron had come over and had put a hand on his shoulder for his best and first friend as comfort.

When they were done with their group hug Harry he moved to rest his back against the headboard of his bed. He then decided that he had better explain some of the things that even his closest friends didn't know. Like why he went into the forest, Snape's memories, and what the prophecy had said and how that had come true. It scared him to let out these secrets, it made him feel vulnerable and defenseless, but these were his closest and most trusted friends.

As he explained what had happened during the last three years Ginny noticed that he started to relax a little bit, his shoulders weren't tense and his hand didn't check to see that he still had his wand every other minute. His eyes weren't stormy and he smiled at the funny parts, even though there weren't many. He got to the end of Tom Riddle's memories when Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"Alright kids off to bed, we have an early day tomorrow. We will be taking the floo back to the burrow at eight." Mrs. Weasley said as she motioned the girls out of the room.

They were all tried from the painful memories so they didn't argue and the girls left with Mrs. Weasley.

While they were climbing into bed both boys and girls started to talk again. But they didn't talk about the war they talked about what they wanted to do when they got back to the Burrow. They also talked about their significant other. Even though Harry and Ginny weren't yet a couple Ron and Hermione both knew that they would end up together by the end of the summer. Even though Ron didn't like the idea of his sister being with Harry it was the only person that Ron could think of that would even be remotely good enough or insane enough to do such a thing.

A/N: this is the 2nd part of three in this part of the story. I promised more to the story by today so I got to a stopping point. I will eventually combine the three parts to make one big Chapter. Thank you for your support

~jkrfan223~


	8. Night-time story

**Chapter 8**

Harry started to fall asleep when a flash of green light flashed across his eyes. His eyes opened quickly and he let out a gasp before he realized where he was and that Ron was sleeping in the bed beside him. He decided he couldn't sleep without having a nightmare within minutes of falling asleep. He decided he would go back down to the common room and sit with his thoughts. But when he got down there he saw a beautiful red head sitting on one of the couches with her knees pulled in to her chest and a blank stare on her face. She didn't even notice him she was so lost in her thoughts.

"Hey" said Harry trying not to sneak up on her, she jumped anyway and pulled her wand on him and pushing it into his temple before she recognized who it was. Harry backed away and put his hands up in surrender knowing full well that she was reacting to the war.

"Oh Harry it's only you" she said then pointed to her wand "old habit." She shrugged and back down in the couch.

"It's fine, I'm glad you're still scared there are still death eaters out there and you can never be too vigilant like mad-eye use to say" said harry with a sad smile, remembering mad-eye moody as a mentor and a man he really looked up to.

There was an awkward pause then harry asked "so what are you doing down her at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep" she said "you?"

"Me either I keep seeing a green flash and then I open my eyes because I don't want to see those things again" said Harry

What things do you see?" she knew that he had a dark past with the curse that made the flash but didn't know how many times that curse had affected him.

Everything, I see everything from the death of my mother to the point when I walked past you to walk into the forest, I walked into the forest to die Ginny, I walked in and plan not to return and leave everything behind, not that I had much." He couldn't hold his tears back anymore and they now flowed freely down his face and made a wet spot on his lap and his hands were soaked with his tears.

"Wait!" said Ginny surprised "you saw me before you went into the forest."

"Yeah" Harry said as he continued to cry. Ginny was sitting right next to him giving as much strength as she could. "You were trying to help a younger girl who was attacked by what looked like a werewolf."

"That was you I knew someone was there but I didn't see anyone there" said Ginny "why didn't you come and see me?"

"I couldn't, if I would have I wouldn't have been able to do what I did" he was avoiding her eyes hoping but knowing the question was coming.

"Harry?" Ginny asked she scared for the answer to her next question. "What did you exactly do in the forest when that caused Voldemort to think you were dead?" Harry was hesitant to answer her question and turned away from her. "Harry, I saw the scar, I just want to hear if my theory is correct and to all of merlin I hope it isn't what I think." She turned him around and hugged him with all her might.

"I walked into the forest under my cloak. Then I took the snitch Dumbledore gave me in his will and opened it." Harry said but was interrupted by Ginny.

"So you figured it out, what was inside" asked Ginny excited to find out what was in the snitch since when the three of them left they had asked everyone they knew how they think they could open it. She was surprised by the way he answered her question.

"Do you know the tale of the three brothers?" Harry asked trying to find an easy way to put this.

"Yes, but Harry how is this relevant to my question on what was on the inside?"

"Ginny I know this may seem weird of me to ask but what I'm about to tell you, you can't repeat to anyone even Ron or Hermione. They know but the less it's talked about the better and the safer everyone will be. So can you promise me not to tell anyone?" he now had a hard look on his face that told her he was completely serious.

"I promise Harry" Ginny said she didn't show it but she was scarred by the look on his face.

"Okay" he said and took a deep breath "the objects the story talks about. It's a true story, or at least the part about the brothers and the objects, I don't know if those brothers met death on a winding road at twilight, it's about paravelle brothers. The resurrection stone was hidden inside the snitch."

"Why would Dumbledore give you the resurrection stone?" asked Ginny kind of puzzled.

"Like in the story, if one were to be in possession of all three they would become the master of death." Said Harry "and Dumbledore figured he would give me as many assets as he could in order to defeat Voldemort"

"So you had all three of these objects" Ginny asked?

"Yes, and no" said Harry trying his hardest to think of an easy way to explain the hallows to her. "You see, I have always the cloak of invisibility, but before I could get the elder wand, Voldemort got it.

"So Voldemort had the wand that couldn't be defeated?" asked Ginny "but where did he get it and how did you defeat him?"

The wand was Dumbledore's and he was buried with his wand and Voldemort stole it from his tomb. But the wand would never answer to him. Here let me explain." He said when he saw confusion written on her face. "Wands choose their wizard or witch according to what the wand desires and it will cast spells and it will kill people if that wand were to be turned on the wizard or witch that the wand had chosen then it could injure or stun the wizard or witch but it could never kill the master of that wand. The elder wand is very temperamental so it will change masters if the master is defeated in anyway. So when Draco disarmed Dumbledore in the astronomy tower the wand became Draco's. But when we were captured and taken to Malfoy Manner…"

You were captured AND taken to Malfoy Manner" she squeaked her face went as white as a sheet when she said this.

"Yes, but you will have to ask Hermione about that she had the worst experience. It was probably the worst part of this whole war." The storms returned to his eyes when he started talking about the bad parts of the war.

"Is that why was wearing a thick sweatshirt and is so clingy and why she will sometimes just stare out into space like Luna sometimes?" she recalled looking at her when she would look into space. Her eyes were hollow and her eyes hazy and she looked like a corpse the way she had just stood there. If she hadn't twitched she probably would have thought her best friend had died standing up.

"Ginny I can't tell you it's not my story to tell and she will tell you when she is ready" Harry exasperated.

Ginny didn't ask again but knew that she was right. Hermione had suffered horrible and disturbing things that it would probably be awhile before anyone was told what happened in the Manor. "So you were in the manor?" she said and wanted him to continue.

"Right, we were locked up and put in the cellar of the house. This was more like a dungeon if you asked anyone who stayed there. I had Sirius's old mirror and I had seen someone on the other side so I called for help." He said his eyes started to show tears forming and another emotion which she couldn't quite interpret. "Help came and to my surprise it was Dobby" his face fell deeper with saying the name.

Not even thinking Ginny asked "That's a good thing isn't it?" it then hit her that she hadn't seen Dobby since her third year, and that he hadn't been at the battle either. Harry hadn't answered him yet so she continued. "He died saving you didn't he?"

Harry couldn't speak. He felt full of guilt and sorrow. He tried to speak a couple times but failed and was only able to nod his head and collapse on the couch and cry. Yes, the some of the guilt and remorse were burned off when he dug the grave for Dobby, but losing someone who saved your life twice is so emotionally painful. Ginny held him until he pulled himself together to finish his story and explain everything that had happened to him over the last year.

"We were at Malfoy Manor when we were free from the cellar we disarmed as many of the deatheaters and snatchers that we could, including Bellatrix and Draco." Harry said as that night replayed in his mind. "Once we got most of the wands Bellatrix pulled a knife and grabbed Hermione and we had to set all the wands on the floor. But Dobby reappeared, after taking Luna, Dean, Griphook, and Mr. Olivander to shell cottage, and dropped the chandelier on Bellatrix and Hermione but Ron pulled Hermione away. But before Dobby could take us to shell cottage Bellatrix threw her knife and hit Dobby and he died on the beach in my arms." He started to cry again and Ginny comforted him.

"So you buried him at shell cottage then?" Ginny asked once his sobs had subsided.

"Yes and while we were there we talked to Griphook about breaking into Gringotts." Harry explained "at first he wouldn't do it but then we made an agreement to give him the sword if he helped us break in. But he deceived us and got us in but wasn't going to let us out. So our amazingly smart friend decided that we would escape on the dragon that was trying to kill us."

"So it was you guys that broke in. But it was Hermione's idea?" Ginny laughed at the thought of Hermione telling Ron and Harry to jump on the back of a dragon and fly out of Gringotts.

"So after we escaped on the dragon we apperated to Hogsmead and were almost caught by snatchers but Aberforth let us into the hogshead. And we snuck into Hogwarts by the tunnel into the room of requirement, and you know the rest" he gave her a hug and lay down on a couch in the common room.

"So the Elder wand was yours, but you didn't physically have it?" she asked.

"Yes, so when he tried to kill me with it he couldn't because the wand wouldn't kill its master. But since I didn't try to defend myself in the forest the wand saw that I was worthy and didn't change masters when he…k-k-killed me."

Ginny hugged him and asked with wide eyes at the realization "so you still have the wand?"

"No, I will not wield such a powerful object. For one thing I would be hunted and I have been hunted for long enough to last a lifetime. So, no I don't have it, I hid it so no one will never be able to find it and hopefully when I die its power dies with me.

Ginny just starred at Harry for a few minutes trying to figure out how he could be do such a noble deed. While she sat there starring she notice that harry had fallen asleep so she cuddled up next to him to prevent any nightmares for both of them. As she was falling asleep she remembered that they weren't exactly a couple yet. She figured she would have to ask him about that when they got back to the Burrow in the morning.

A/N:I have decided to start updating once maybe twice a month I have school and college and a job so when I write it's in my free time in between that. I need ideas for the summer at the burrow so review or PM me ~jkrfan223~


End file.
